krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
Impounded
Impunded 'is the fifth mission in the mod. Objectives *Knock out the officer *Enter the station *Find the files *Return the files to the store Script ''Lis walks into the hobby shop Trey works at and walks up to the counter, calling out to Trey, who is writing notes on a scrap of paper on the other side of the counter '''Lis: Hey, Trey- Trey: Yo, Lis dude! Lis: 'Yo. So, how's your foot doing? '''Trey: '''Oh, just fine and swell. How about yourself? '''Lis: '''My foot's fine. Anyway, I was gonna ask you earlier, uh...those Nazis came back to the club- '''Trey: '''Oh yeah? '''Lis: '''Yeah, and I was wondering if you'd wanna...like, help us subdue the problem, know what I mean? '''Trey: '''Ah, wish I could. But you know, hobby shops and hunting the paranormal are two full time jobs. '''Lis: '''Ah, okay. Well, since I'm here, you wouldn't happen to have anything German, would you? '''Trey: '''Like...like what? ''Lis looks through a catalogue that is set on the counter for a few seconds before picking something out '''Lis: '''That there, the red one. The tomato looking one? '''Trey: The V200? Yeah...let me check the back the back Trey walks into the backroom for a few seconds. While he's in the backroom, Lis looks at the note Trey was writing. After a few seconds, Trey comes back empty-handed '' '''Trey:' Sorry amigo, they aren't coming in 'till next Tuesday. Lis: Ah...shame. Trey: Yeah. But hey, we got a special going on lichen, buy two packs, get one free- Lis: Right, right. Look, it's cool. But hell...these notes...looks like you're gonna try to break into the sheriff station- Trey: *Makes "shushing" noises* Shut up, amigo! This is total secret ninja stuff- Lis: Right, right. Okay. So, how're you gonna pull this off with just you and a couple of troopers? Trey: Well...uh...I've been thinking about sneaking in there, get hold of a uniform, and get some files- Lis: Files? Trey: Yeah, I just need to find out about one of my new neighbors. He's a fucking lunatic, I tell you what- Lis: Alright, alright. Need any help? Trey looks at Lis skeptically '' '''Lis:' I mean, it sure beats watching the tube, waiting for that train to come in. Trey looks around suspiciously before he walks out behind the counter '' '''Trey:' Right, come on. Trey walks outside with Lis following him. '' ''They walk up to a parked sedan '' '''Lis:' Nice car. Trey: Thanks. It's my Dad's. Anyway... Trey opens the trunk to the car '' '''Trey:' Hop in. Lis: What- Trey: Hop in- Lis: Why? Trey: You need to get into the station, right? You get in the trunk, I park it in, say...a handicapped spot, it gets towed to the station, and you hop out and get the files. Groovy? Lis thinks for a few seconds and climbs into the trunk as she talks to Trey '' '''Lis:' Alright, this better be a good plan. Trey: Don't worry amigo. It's foolproof. Trey closes the door to the trunk as the screen cuts to black. After a few seconds, the scene cuts to the exterior of the sedan in the impound lot a few hours later as Lis opens the trunk, exits, and stretches as she mutters to herself '' '''Lis:' Goddamn, feels good to be in the open again. The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to knock out a police officer guarding the impound garage '' ''The player knocks the officer out. Once the player does so, the fades to black, only to clear up a few seconds later to reveal that Lis is wearing the officer's uniform, albeit untucked. The player is instructed to enter the station '' ''The player enters the station. The player is then instructed to search the station for the files on Trey's neighbor. After entering the station, a receptionist makes small talk with Lis Receptionist: Hey, you knew here? I haven't seen you around before. Lis: Yeah, I'm new. I got transferred here from, uh...up north...yeah. Receptionist: Leonard? We don't have a station in Leonard- Lis: Yeah you do, it's right next door to the...train station. Nearby Officer: Train station in Leonard got torn down and replaced with a strip mall- Lis: '''Oh look at you, acting all smart and stuff. How about you let me do my job and you get back to...whatever it is you're doing. ''The player finds the files. The player is then instructed to return them to the hobby shop '' ''The player arrives at the hobby shop. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs '' ''Trey is writing down more notes as he sits behind the counter. As he writes notes, Lis walks up to the counter, still dressed as a sheriff. Trey looks up and notices that Lis is dressed as a sheriff '' '''Trey: Hey, look who shows up! Johnny Law! Lis: '''You're goddamn right I'm Johnny Law. ''The two of them laugh as Lis gives Trey the files. Trey takes the files as Lis talks '' '''Lis: Anyway, uh, here's the files and stuff. Trey: '''Thanks amigo. Hey, meet me here later on, yeah? We can go into the next leg of my plan. '''Lis: Alright, 'till next time. Trey: Later on, my amigo. Lis walks out of the store Mission Passed